


Desire

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Rajan proves how much he desires Wolfgang and Kala joins in.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Wolfgang wakes with the warmth of another naked body beside him, arms and legs in a tangle of heat and softness. He smiles. Unlike the old days, he knows who it is without having to look.

The scent of his lover washes over him, hot and so familiar. He reaches for him, trailing his fingers across those firm pecs, the soft hairs tickling his skin. He slides his hand over a nipple, rubbing gently and feeling it wake, becoming a hard nub pressing against his palm.

Rajan murmurs in appreciation, nuzzling against him.

‘That feels good.’ His breath is hot in Wolfgang’s ear. ‘Nice way to wake up.’

Wolfgang doesn’t speak. Desire is already coursing through his body and he wants to taste Rajan. He shifts, rolling on top of him and pressing his mouth to his lover’s. Rajan’s dark pink lips part and he welcomes Wolfgang’s kiss, his tongue meeting his as they caressed each other.

Wolfgang’s fingertips rub against his beard, thick and dark and soft, not scratchy like his own. He smirks against his lover’s mouth as he remembers Kala’s reactions to their differences when they’d each gone down on her.

 _That’s an idea **,**_ he thinks. He breaks the kiss, nibbles lightly at his jaw then moves down. He listens to the way Rajan’s breathing quickens as he sucks hard on the hollow of his collarbone. Rajan’s firm but gentle hands land on his shoulder and he lets out a long, slightly shaky breath.

‘Wolfie,’ he murmurs, his voice full of desire.

The sound of that melodious voice so full of desire for him sends heat pulsing to Wolfgang’s cock but he must wait. He wants to make Rajan feel so good, wants to focus on him, drive him right to the edge before they will share their orgasms with each other.

He lowers his body, lying on top of Rajan instead of leaning over him. Their legs tangle and he can feel his lover’s hard-on against his belly. He kisses his way down his neck and to his chest. He lowers his mouth to one pec while reaching for the other with his hand. At the same time, he grasps one nipple in his teeth and the other between his fingers. He rolls his grip, tightening just enough and feeling Rajan respond to him. His soft moans vibrate through Wolfgang and his cock pulses against his belly.

He alternates between soft and hard touches, between teeth and tongue and lips, until Rajan is moaning aloud into the still air around them. Wolfgang thinks again of Kala, reaching for her with his mind. She isn’t nearby but he can feel her clearly. She’s concentrating, but not on them. She’s at the temple, talking to Ganesha. He will leave her be then. By the time she comes home, they’ll be ready for round two and she can join in them if she wants.

He loves how responsive Rajan is. He has long ago let go of his inhibitions when it comes to Wolfgang but sometimes when they make love, he’s too absorbed with his lovers’ pleasure to think about his own. Well now, Wolfgang intends to make this all about Rajan.

He grins against his chest as their cocks rub against each other. Well, maybe not _just_ about Rajan.

He moves lower, leaving his nipples hard and hot, a little sore probably but he knows that Rajan loves it. The line between pleasure and pain is much thinner than Rajan ever used to know. He knows about it now.

He kisses a path down his well-defined chest and down to his slightly softer abdomen. Wolfgang loves the contrast between the muscle and the soft flesh. He loves every inch of Rajan, every single part of him.

Settling between his thighs, Wolfgang looks up at his lover, his love, and smiles. His eyes are closed but his mouth is open. His breath comes hard from between those pink, parted lips

‘Wolfie,’ he murmurs, and his hands, still on his shoulders, twitch in anticipation. He knows where he’s going next.

Wolfgang places his hands on Rajan’s thighs and studies his cock for a moment. It is not quite fully erect but nearly and he feels Rajan’s muscles twitch beneath his hands in anticipation. Wolfgang knows how it tastes, how it feels inside him. He loves it.

He leans down and take the hot length into his mouth, taking it right to the base and listens for that strangled moan of pleasure as Rajan loses himself in the sensation. He starts to move, fucking his mouth on that long, hard cock. Rajan’s hands tangle in his hair, gripping hard. Wolfgang relishes the slight pain of the grip, evidence of Rajan’s desire for him.

‘Fuck, Wolfie,’ Rajan gasps, his voice hoarse and ragged. ‘My god, fuck.’

Wolfgang loves that sound, how desperately Rajan wants him.

Suddenly, Rajan is pushing on his shoulders, pushing him back. His cock pops out of his mouth and Wolfgang looks up at him in confusion.

‘What’s wrong?’

Rajan grasps his arm, tugs him up and kisses him hard, pushing up into him. ‘Need to fuck you,’ he murmurs against his mouth. ‘Now.’

Wolfgang flushes in pleasure. He had not pictured it that way round but he is never one to refuse Rajan. Anything he wants, he gets, especially when he’s so turned on that his voice becomes that guttural.

Before Wolfgang knows what is happening, Rajan has flipped them. Rajan presses into him, rubbing their cocks together, his own saliva from Rajan’s cock wetting his skin. He grabs blindly for the lube in the bedside drawer and presses it into his lover’s hand.

Rajan takes the tube from him but doesn’t use it yet. Instead he wriggles down between Wolfgang’s legs, roughly pushes his thighs up and apart and lowers his mouth to his ass. Wolfgang starts in surprise as he feels Rajan’s hot, wet tongue on him. They have never done this before, not this way round. For a moment, he watches Rajan’s face, not wanting him to do something he doesn’t want to do.

Rajan’s eyes are closed and the desire in his face is easy to see. Wolfgang relaxes, resting his calves against Rajan’s shoulders as his lover laps at him. The sensations are feather light, little nerve endings sending pleasure shooting through his body.

He hears another soft, ragged moan and realises it is himself. His asshole pulses and his legs twitch against Rajan’s shoulders. He needs more. He needs all Rajan will give him.

He feels Rajan move a little and the concentrated tongue action on his hole becomes a little more haphazard as Rajan struggles with the lube.

Wolfgang reaches for him, tugging him up between his legs and grabbing the tube off him. It’s already unscrewed and it takes only a moment for Wolfgang to squirt the required amount on Rajan’s eager cock. He chucks the tube away and then Rajan’s pushing his thighs to his chest at the same moment as he’s pushing inside him in one movement.

Wolfgang closes his eyes as the roughness of the first eager thrust bombards his senses. Rajan’s heart is beating fast against his chest and his breath is hot on his face.

‘Fuck, I love to see you like this,’ murmurs Rajan.

Wolfgang opens his eyes and gazes up at him. ‘And here I was trying to drive _you_ mad with desire.’

Rajan grins, then laughs softly. ‘You are,’ he says, then thrusts hard.

There is no more talk; neither of them have the breath. Immediately, Rajan is fucking him hard and fast, pushing his legs to his chest with every thrust. Wolfgang is lost in the feeling of his lover and all he can do is hold onto him and enjoy the ride.

Their gasps and grunts of pleasure fill the room and the bed rocks under the pressure of their relentless fucking.

Wolfgang’s cock pulses and his body shudders as each of Rajan’s thrusts strikes his sweet spot dead on. It’s too much and not enough all at once. He watches Rajan’s face as he drives into him, completely lost in the sensation. His lover’s gaze is fixed on his face, those dark eyes taking in the sight before him as though it’s something he could never get sick of watching.

Wolfgang feels himself begin to tremble and he knows he cannot hold on any longer. He doesn’t have the breath to warn his lover but Rajan knows and he thrusts harder and faster in response, determined to make Wolfgang lose it completely.

He does, letting himself tumble into his orgasm with a shudder and with Rajan’s name on his lips. He feels his body clench, no longer under his control and Rajan thrusts hard once, twice more, then gives into his own orgasm, grunting his release against Wolfgang’s cheek and filling him up with his thick, wet heat.

They collapse together, Wolfgang gripping onto Rajan’s arms and Rajan scattering soft kisses over his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. Wolfgang presses his face into him, feeling his warmth and softness against his skin.

He feels another pulse of arousal and he looks up, surprised, then grins as he sees Kala. Her cheeks have flushed darker with pleasure and she is fanning herself with her hand. There is a light sheen of sweat across her brow. Her desire for them is obvious. She is gazing at them like they are the most beautiful sight in the world and Wolfgang knows there is a similar expression on his face.

She meets his eyes and smiles, her eyes alight. ‘I think that is enough praying for today.’

He laughs and Rajan looks at him. ‘What?’

Wolfgang grins at him. ‘I think we’ve got about half an hour to shower and recover before Kala gets home.’

Rajan frowns and glances at the clock. ‘I think she’ll be at least another hour yet.’

Wolfgang laughs. ‘No. She was watching the end of that and I _think_ she wants her turn now.’ He winks at him. ‘I hope that tongue of yours isn’t too tired.’

Rajan chuckles and kisses him. ‘If it is, I’m sure yours will make up for it.’ He grins, fresh desire lighting up his eyes. ‘Shall we double team her?’

Wolfgang grins back at him. ‘Of course. You know how I love driving you both mad with desire.’

Rajan strokes his cheek, gazing at him with an expression full of love. ‘ _That_ , my love, is the easiest thing in the world, when it’s you at least. We’ll never stop wanting you.’

Wolfgang just smiles but his insides are jumping and his heart beats faster, not just at the words, but at the feeling and the absolute truth beneath them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The heat of the shower is indistinguishable from the heat of their bodies as they wrestle each other underneath the spray. Wolfgang wins, pinning Rajan against the tiled wall and kissing him hard. Rajan whimpers, pushing forward into him, already getting hard again.

Wolfgang grins against his mouth and breaks from the kiss to attack Rajan’s neck with fierce nips and hard sucks to his neck. He catches the beads of water on his tongue, delighting in the way Rajan shivers against him with each touch.

He runs his hands over Rajan’s chest, following each hill and valley with his fingers. He knows every part of his lover. He finds his nipples, one caught between each thumb and forefinger. He rolls his grip, agonisingly slowly, he knows. Rajan gasps are clearly audible even over the pounding of the power shower. He glances up to see his lover throwing his head back against the wall, mindless of anything but the feeling of Wolfgang fingers and mouth on him.

Wolfgang bites at his collarbone and feels the answering thrust of Rajan’s hips against him. He soothes the spot with his tongue, then sucks hard, determined to leave his mark. Rajan grips his shoulders, fingers bruising and painful but Wolfgang relishes the feeling. More evidence of his lover’s desire. Wolfgang can’t get enough of that, not ever.

With a grunt of effort, Rajan pushes Wolfgang back and looks at him. His eyes, dark as they already are, look darker with arousal and he pants hard past parted lips. ‘I thought Kala was going to be part of round two?’

Wolfgang grins, feeling Kala, warm and flushed with desire, on her way back from the temple. ‘She is, and she will be. I’m just driving her properly mad before she gets here.’

Rajan laughs, sliding his hands across Wolfgang’s shoulders and giving him a fond look. ‘You are a very bad man.’ He leans into him and his breath is hot on his neck. ‘Or should I say you’re a very naughty boy.’

Wolfgang shivers at the husky sound of his lover’s voice, heavy with arousal. The next thing he knows, he is flipped round and pressed firmly against the shower wall.

‘I think it’s time you got a taste of your own medicine,’ said Rajan, with a smirk.

Wolfgang’s belly is doing flips and he cannot wait to see what Rajan has in store for him. He loves it when his mild-mannered boyfriend takes control like this. Kala loves it too. She’s there with them now, visiting so she can share this moment with them. Wolfgang wishes Rajan could see her now. Her full lips are parted and she is panting slightly. Her eyes are bright with pleasure and desire as she watches them.

He grins at her and she beams back at him. ‘You definitely need a taste of your own medicine,’ she says.

He laughs, then looks back at Rajan, who is watching him curiously. ‘She’s here,’ he says, a full grin taking over his face. ‘And she completely agrees with you.’

Rajan laughs, then glances beside Wolfgang, where he guesses Kala is. ‘Enjoy the show, my love,’ he says, a wicked grin on his face.

Wolfgang loves this side of him and is more than eager to submit to whatever he wants to do to him. Rajan considers him for a moment, placing his hands on his shoulders. Then he slides them down, all over the front of his body. His touch is featherlight, teasing, yet also possessing and firm. Wolfgang’s skin tingles with anticipation, more than ready for whatever Rajan wants to give him.

Rajan leans into him, placing the lightest of kisses down his jaw. Wolfgang whimpers, pushing into him, eager for more. He can feel Kala’s arousal washing over him too and he can see himself. His eyes are closed, his mouth open and he looks so needy and eager for every touch.

Rajan’s kisses are still so light, all across his neck now, chasing the beads of water with lips and tongue. The gentleness is killing Wolfgang; he needs more. Suddenly, Rajan’s head drops and his mouth finds his right nipple. Heat and wetness surrounds it, then teeth graze it. Wolfgang grips his shoulders, fighting not to squirm as the anticipation builds. It is almost too much.

He clamps down suddenly, teeth tugging firmly at the hardening nub. Wolfgang grips his shoulders hard. ‘Fuck, Raj,’ he gasps. ‘Don’t stop.’

Rajan chuckles and the sound vibrates through his body. He doesn’t let go but continues to roll his nipple in his teeth, making it hot and pleasantly sore. He prods it with his tongue and Wolfgang can feel that hot wetness again.

He lets go and Wolfgang whimpers at the loss. But a shot of arousal goes through him as his nipple stands hot, erect and deliciously sore in the cool air. Rajan doesn’t soothe it but moves abruptly to the other one, fixing his teeth around it and biting down.

Wolfgang keeps his grin on his shoulder with one hand but moves the other to his head, burying his fingers in that soft dark hair as Rajan works his other nipple to that same erect tenderness, with teeth and tongue.

Somehow, he finds the concentration to look at Kala and another shot of arousal goes through him as he sees her. In the privacy of the visit, her hand is inside her top, her fingers pinching her own nipple in an echo of what Wolfgang is feeling. He shares a smile with her. If this is what she wants, she can have it too.

Rajan releases his nipple and grins at his handiwork. Both nipples stand erect and dark red, both hot and sore and Wolfgang’s cock is achingly hard, even though it hasn’t even been touched.

He grips his shoulders, turning him abruptly into the wall. Wolfgang pushes his ass back into Rajan, hoping for another good fucking. Though he knows they are waiting for Kala. But he feels like he could keep going all day.

Rajan moves carefully away and positions himself side onto his lover. Wolfgang groans in the pleasure of anticipation as he realises what is about to happen. Fuck, Rajan really does want to drive him mad, both of them mad.

His lover’s hand caresses his ass, gentle and loving. The caress spreads the water from the shower all across his backside. Wolfgang feels his ass cheeks tremble in anticipation. Rajan pulls his hand back and brings it down firmly across Wolfgang’s backside. Rapid smacks follow it, creating delicious heat in his ass. Kala’s breath is on his cheek and he can feel her arousal pulsing through him. Both the sight and the feeling of what is happening to him are firing her insides and he knows she is already more than ready to join in. He grins. Soon she will be home.

The spanking Rajan is giving him is firing his own insides. His ass is burning hot and yet he wants more. He grinds himself into the shower wall, desperate for release.

Rajan’s hand grips his hip and tugs him firmly back. ‘Not yet. I want you to come when I’m fucking you.’

Wolfgang groans, no longer sure how he is holding on. But he has to. He needs to keep it together for Kala.

Rajan drops to his knees behind him, bites his lower cheek. He nuzzles against the heat in Wolfgang’s ass, then parts his cheeks roughly with both hands. He can feel him looking at him for a moment, just quietly examining his most intimate of places.

He laps at him slowly, taking his time this time. Wolfgang can feel Kala watching this too and he wonders if she saw this before. He glances at her. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks flushed darker with pleasure. She doesn’t return his gaze because she is too focused on what Rajan is doing to him.

Wolfgang’s body pulses and he knows he cannot hold on any longer. He reaches back for Rajan, finding his shoulder and pushing him back. Rajan stops, looking up at him.

‘What is it, love?’

‘Can’t hold on,’ Wolfgang gasps.

Rajan laughs softly, then pulls back and stands. He kisses Wolfgang’s shoulder. ‘Stay there,’ he murmurs, before pulling away.

Wolfgang looks at Kala. She reaches for him, cupping his cheek and kissing him, slow and deep. ‘You look so hot,’ she murmurs. ‘I’m nearly home. I want to come with you.’

‘I want to come with you too,’ he replies.

Rajan is back. He puts his hand on Wolfgang’s back, in between his shoulder blades and murmurs in his ear. ‘We’re all going to come together,’ he says.

Then his finger, slick with lube, is pressing into him. Wolfgang clenches his fists, desperate to keep it together as Rajan’s gentle but firm touch fires his nerve ends. Kala is closer now, so close to reaching them.

She’s off the street. She’s in the elevator. She’s opening their front door. He turns to Rajan and meets his gaze. He sees in his face how turned on he is and he’s sure none of them will last too long once they are all together. But he has been wrong before.

‘She’s here,’ he murmurs.

Rajan grins, slips his fingers out of Wolfgang and turns off the shower. He takes Wolfgang’s hand with his clean one and grips it firmly.

‘Then let’s go meet her.’

‘Now it’s her turn,’ says Wolfgang emphatically and Rajan laughs.


End file.
